A Midnight Terror
by GSDpuppypaws
Summary: When Sasuke left Sakura didn't really love him anymore. A few nights later as she slept she realized what she should have done and it haunts her dreams. 1 night someone is watching her. she finds who she loves. will she tell him? will he feel the same?
1. Prologue

**A Midnight Terror**

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!! I own my ideas.)(This takes place after Sasuke left and broke Sakura's heart.)

-Around 1:00 A.M.-

Hoot, hoot! An owl called. It added to the lulling sounds of night that were sweeping over the Leaf Village. The village was completely shut down, everyone was fast asleep. The only noises heard are the animals and other nightly sounds, (long pause) and Naruto's snoring.

Sakura having a pleasant dream laid peacefully under her covers. A dark figure was sitting in the tree by her bedroom window. Unmoving, it sat there staring at the curled up, gorgeous, sleeping girl.

Sakura began to stir in her sleep. Her once peaceful looking face changed into a face that was holding anger, sadness, and pain. Now tossing and turning, Sakura started to make noise, almost as if she was crying, and calling someone's name.

Sakura shot straight up in her bed, tears flowing down her face. "Sasuke! Don't go! Wait! I have something to tell you!" she screamed. Then she realized that she was in bed, it was a nightmare. She sighed and slowly lay back down on to her bed.

"Sakura," the dark figure (quietly, mind you), seeing what happened, spoke in a deep, saddened voice, "why? Why do you care so much for him? Can't you tell that he resents you, doesn't care if you live or die? Don't you know there are others? You need to open your eyes and see everyone else. To see me, because, well, I love you." The figure sighed.

Sakura as though hearing what the figure said- and recognizing the voice, turned her head and looked out the window. "Gaara?!? Is that you!?" But no one was there. Sighing, she laid her head on her pillow, "Gaara, I want to tell you something, I do see you. I love you too." Hoping that where ever Gaara was he heard her. Thinking of him, smiling, she drifted back to sleep. She entered a wonderful dream, of them together.

§§§§§§§§§§§♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ §§§§§§§§§§§§☺(lol! random symbols!!)

Hi! So I hope you like it, it's kinda my first one, so be nice and be constructive critics or nice things please!

☼☼☼And to all of the nice people who leave a comment (nice comment), PEACE OUT!! Rock 'N' Roll!!! Thanks!!☼☼☼


	2. Zoneville

(ya, the disclaimer: I don't own the characters from naruto I own my ideas)

Sakura sighed. Everything seemed empty since Sasuke left. She glanced over to Naruto; he didn't seem to notice that she made any noise. Sakura started to zone.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura, snapping back to reality, jumped. "Huh? Oh, no, nothing. Nothing is wrong, Naru-to…" his name drifted off with her voice. She looked down at her ramen and just stared at it. Now it hit him, she is losing grip on life. Reality is not truly real for her anymore.

'It's my fault.' Naruto thought, 'I was unable to bring Sasuke back to her, so I won't be able to bring her back us.' He sighed and began to eat his ramen.

_**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**_

The midnight sky was littered with sparkling stars. Sakura sat, alone, on her balcony. "Why?" she spoke to herself, "Why did I love him? He never loved me, he'll never love me." Sakura looked to the sky, was he looking at it? Maybe even thinking of her? "What am I thinking? Of course not, how could I be so foolish." She rose and turned to walk inside. Then all of a sudden **"THUMP!"** The noise sounded like it fell off the roof. 

She hurried up there and she saw Gaara sitting there with Kankuro's puppet next to him. She figured Kankuro was annoying Gaara so he pushed him off the roof.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Watching the stars, like I do every night. Do you have a problem with that?" He turned his head from the sky and glared at her.

Sakura jumped back; that looked it pierced her soul. "Um, er, no. but, why are you on _my_ roof?

He looked back at the sky. "Cause I like he view. Plus it's the tallest house in his area and it makes it more fun to push Kankuro off of. I've came here every night for a week or so."

"Ah, wait, doesn't he get hurt?"

"Do I care?"

"No."

"Exactly." Gaara paused and sighed, "You aren't like me, you can sleep, so why aren't you?"

Sakura started to zone when Gaara paused and the sound of his voice snapped her back. "Huh? Oh! Sorry I zoned a bit."Sakura sat next to him and looked at the sky, she sighed. "Too many things on my mind, I guess. I don't really know. I just can't seem to." She paused, then turned to Gaara, "So sorry I zoned. I've been doing that a lot lately."

Gaara didn't respond; this worried Sakura, what was he going to do to her? "Well, me and kitty boy should head back before we are missed. And you should get to sleep." Gaara threw Kankuro's puppet down to him. "Come on get up." Kankuro grabbed his puppet and he and Gaara left.

Sakura lay on her roof staring at the sky. With out realizing it she fell asleep, not thinking of Sasuke, like normal. She was thinking of Gaara.

_**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**_

Sakura stirred when the bright sun rose over the horizon. She sat up, in a daze, not really remembering what happened last night. Then she looked down, seeing a Kankuro shaped indent in the ground. She smiled when she thought of how nice Gaara was last night. He _was not_ a monster.

'I should get ready to meet Tsunade.' Sakura climbed down to get ready.

When she was ready Tsunade was waiting for her at Sakura's door.

"Hello Tsunade-sama."

"Hello Sakura. I was wondering why there was an indent in the ground shaped like Kankuro."

"Long story."

"Okay."

"Can we just get going to the hospital?"

"Fine, come on."

_**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**_

"Hey everyone!" Tsunade and Sakura called as they entered.

"Hello Tsunade-sama and hello Sakura." Shizune said holding Ton-ton (the pig).

Shizune whispered in Tsunade's ear "Um, why did you bring Sakura with you? Doesn't she have to train with Kakashi?"

Whispering back, "Alas, no. Since Sasuke left Sakura hasn't been the same. Kakashi asked me to take her with me so he can train with Naruto. He has been worried about how she has been, you know emotionally."

She backed off, "I see. So Sakura, who would shadow today, me or Tsunade?"

"Um, I don't know. But can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't I training with Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi has been worried about you so he asked me to take you under my wing."

"Why would Kakashi-sensei be worried about me! I'm fine!"

Tsunade raised her voice to show superiority over Sakura. "You are not fine! Since Sasuke left, you've been," Tsunade lowered her voice, "different."

Sakura cringed Tsunade yelling and saying _his_ name. She glared right at Tsunade. When they made eye contact Tsunade flinched on the inside, but never losing focus on Sakura.

Sakura turned and bolted out the door.

"Lady Tsunade! Aren't you going after her?"Shizune asked.

"No. She needs time alone. But, that, that glare. It didn't seem like hers. It pierced my soul.

With a worried look Shizune simply said, "Well, we should get to work." With that they turned their opposite directions and walked of.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Well, I hope you liked it! Again be nice. Thanks. Oh! With the title might be confusing. See it's called _A Midnight Terror _because every time Sakura meets with Gaara is midnight. You will see the terror in the story later. I'm not ruining anything. Can't wait for the feedback!

Thanks!

Peace Out!

Rock 'N' Roll!


	3. 2 new people show!

(ya the disclaimer: I don't own naruto) (on with the story!)

'What did I just do?!'Sakura was wandering around town for hours on end, beating herself up. 'Tsunade is gonna kill me! I yelled at her, glared her down, and ran out! Kakashi-sensei told her to 'take her under her wing'. I don't need special care. I'm fine, not different. 'Tears began to fill up her eyes. She pushed them back. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Sakura looked at the sky; it was getting dark; for two reasons. One: it was getting late, and two: dark storm clouds were taking over the sky. They would burst any moment and send the rain they hold crashing down to the earth.

"Hey, girlie, you should get home. By the look of the clouds the storm coming is going to be a big one. You wouldn't want to get soaked." Some random strange walking past told Sakura.

"Ya, I'll get home." She spoke with NO emotion at all. Truly she was wishing that she would get wet, and then she might get sick and wouldn't have to worry about Kakashi getting rid of her and Tsunade's wrath.

Sakura walked home and right after she stepped in the door the clouds exploded with rain. She had decided on the way home that she would sit on her roof in the rain. This way she could cry and know one would know. She put on her spring coat and climbed onto her roof.

Sakura listen to the noises around her. Laughter echoed from nearby houses. Memories of laughing with Team 

7 brought tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished those memories would erases themselves from her mind.

The rain slowed and died out slowly. By this time it was midnight already. The clouds covered the stars; so she didn't expect to see Gaara to night. Oh, but she was wrong, he came anyway.

"Gaara! I didn't think you would come out tonight, I mean the stars are hidden."

"..."Sakura was getting nervous and fidgeted. Then she realized that her cheeks were still wet from her tears. She turned her head to dry her tears.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing at all." Sakura turned her head back to him and sported a really phony and cheesy smile.

He looked at her, and he saw right through her. "Just stop it." Sakura gave him a very puzzled look. "I mean with the fake smile. You're not happy; you don't need to hide it. And stop wasting your tears on Sasuke. I mean it! I don't want to catch you crying over that baka again!" with that Gaara disappeared in a poof of sand.

Sakura sighed and went back inside. She went very slowly, she was not eager for tomorrow.

**SCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGE**

Sakura awoke at 7 a.m.; she put the back of her hand to her forehead. Shoot! no fever! Now she has to get out of bed. Sakura did her morning routine.

"Maybe someone would walk by my window and I could send them with a message to Tsunade that I won't come in today. Then I could avoid her wrath. As though an answer to her hopes, Shino and Kiba walked by.

"Hey!!" Sakura shouted (a.k.a. screamed) to the boys

They stopped and looked up. "What?!" Kiba replied.

"Could you guys head down to the hospital and tell Tsunade or Shizune that I won't be coming?"

"Sure!"

Yes! Tsunade's wrath avoided for one day! Sakura did a little victory dance. Then she headed out to the town.

**SCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGESCEANECHANGE**

Around noon Sakura was getting hungry. So she went to the ramen shop. On her way there she ran into Kiba and 

Shino (A/N: sorry these guys are gonna keep popping up through out the story).

"Shino, there is Sakura. Should we tell her Tsunade is looking for her?" Kiba 'whispered'.

"You know that with your load voice she probably heard you anyway."

"Shino is right. I did hear you. What do you mean Tsunade is looking for me?"

"Um, well she thinks you're just avoiding her and she has something important to tell ya. So she said she will be hunting you down and bring you back to the hospital. I didn't think it was all that important."

Sakura's eye was twitching. "You didn't find it important to tell me I'm being hunted down?"

"Uh... I didn't."

"Watch your back. I'll get you, just not right now. I have to hide from Tsunade."

As Sakura walked Kiba did a little chuckle "Ya, sure. What could you do to me anyway?" When she was out of ear shot Kiba leaned over to Shino and asked "What could she do anyway?"

Shino shrugged and walked away.

"Come on! I might be in trouble with her I gotta know! What is she capable of?"Kiba growled since Shino didn't answer. "Oh well, come on Akamaru, let's get some food." Akamaru barked in agreement.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Hey people! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I just didn't wanna type! And SOOOOOOOO SORRY for the lameness of this chapter. Loves just not on my mind. Also my mind is preoccupied being brainwashed and with a question. Maybe some can answer the question.—'Would Shino protected a spider? I mean he likes bugs. But a spider is an arachnid. So would he?' and I'm being brainwashed into like ShinoSaku, but I still like GaaSaku! Someone tell me if it is a good or bad thing, PWEASE!! Oh and be nice with the comments please.

Thanks!

Peace Out!!

Rock 'N' Roll!!


	4. The Chase is on!

(ya disclaimer: I don't own anything.)(on with the story!!)

"Where is Sakura?" It was now around 2:30; Tsunade was getting very annoyed that she couldn't find her.

A random person on the streets heard Tsunade mumble that under her breath, "Are you looking for Sakura Haruno?"

"Why, yes I am. Could you tell me where she is?"

"Well, I can't tell you exactly, but she did just pass through this part of town right before you got here. She was heading that way." The stranger pointed west.

"Thank you so much, I have been looking for her all day."

"No problem." With that Tsunade quickly headed west.

**SCENECHANGESCENESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Sakura reached the farthest tree in the village and she climbed up it to rest. She was in there no more than 3 minutes then Tsunade showed up. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat; she dare not make a single movement or noise.

Tsunade stood under the tree, looked around, then looked up. There she saw exactly what she wanted, pink hair. "Sakura Haruno, get out of that tree now."

"No."

"That is not an option, you ARE coming down."

"Make me."

"You're being very difficult."

"So?"

"Just come down before I make you."

"I told you before, make me!"

"Fine, I will." Tsunade started to climb the tree when she was almost to Sakura, Sakura jumped from the tree and bolted. "Darn it!" he positioned herself so she could jump from the tree. She got down and went after Sakura, and then Shizune stepped in her way.

"Lady Tsunade! We need your help at the hospital."

"You got to be kidding me. Why now of all times? I was close to getting Sakura."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, let's get going."

**SCENECHANGESCENESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

By the time Sakura got to her house and made sure Tsunade wasn't following her it was around 6:00. She made herself dinner and ate it. She did some extra little things and next thing she knew it was just about midnight.

"I wonder if Gaara is gonna come tonight," Sakura was pondering that question when she realized that she was wonder questions similar to things she pondered with Sasuke. She shook the feeling and headed to her roof. Sure enough there was the one and only Gaara.

Sakura, knowing the risks, snuck up on Gaara, jumped on his back shouting, "Hi there Gaara!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just saying hi."

"Get off of me." Sakura climbed off his back.

"Fine, so how was your day?"

"Hmph."

"I get it. You just want to look at the sky, no conversation."

Gaara didn't respond, Sakura didn't notice but he quickly glanced over in her direction. She puzzled him. 'What is going on in that brain of yours? One day you cry your eyes out over him and the next you act as though he never was in your life.' He sighed heavily.

Sakura looked at him, "Is something wrong Gaara?"

Gaara snapped back from his thoughts, "No," and with that he left.

"Man, he confuses me. First he tells me to forget about Sasuke. So I do and I talk to him and he acts even 

more distant!" Sakura stood up and went to bed, maybe tomorrow she would talk to Tsunade, ya right!

**SCENECHANGESCENESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

The sun rose and so did Sakura. She got ready, like normal, only that she moved REALLY slowly. When she opened the door, planning to go on the town once again, he plans were intervened. Kiba and Shino were waiting at her door.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Kiba volunteered us to make sure you get to the hospital today."

Sakura's eye started twitching. "Kiba, is this true?"

"Well, maybe." Sakura glared at him, "Fine, yes."

"Oh, you thought I was gonna get you before! Just wait now!"

"Like I am scared of you!"

"You should be, never underestimate your opponent, Kiba."Sakura brushed passed him and continued to walk towards the hospital, knowing that Tsunade is going to be furious. Kiba and Shino hurried to catch up with Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura, you are just gonna pull harmless stupid pranks on me, right? You're not gonna do anything too big, are you?"

"You'll see." Kiba gulped. Sakura had a little smirk on her face, not knowing was killing him. At last, they reached the hospital. "You know Tsunade is going to kill me right?"

"No she's not."

"Yes she is, please don't make me go in there! Kiba, if I don't have to go in there I won't get payback."

Kiba though for about a half a second, "Sure, I will hide you at my house!" He grabbed her arm, and then Shino grabbed his.

"Kiba, we were ordered to bring her here. Meaning we have to make her go in. Let go of her arm and, if you have to, push her through those doors.

"Sorry Sakura." Kiba let go and started to push her through the doors.

"I will get you for this Shino!"

"Sure you will." Shino turned and left Kiba behind. He finished pushing her through the doors.

"Hey! Why do you keep doing that? Get back here!" Kiba was about to chase after him, then stopped with Akamaru at his heels. "Ya know what buddy, let us go get some bug spray." Kiba had an evil grin, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Haha, stupid chapter I know! I really didn't want to type but I wanted to get a chapter up. And this is all I could think of, so sorry if you don't like this chapter. And thanks people for answering my question. I am still confused though, one person said he would and one said he wouldn't, so if anyone could clear that up that, would be great. I might not be able to update for a while for the following reasons: I have a project for science due the 12th, two projects for art due the 14th, I want to work on 

my ghost story, I want to work on videos, and I just have a busy life. Oh! And I am probably end 98 of the chapters with Kiba and Akamaru. And sorry if there was any OOCness. Please be nice with the comments!

Thanks!

Peace Out!!

Rock 'N' Roll!!


	5. The Past, Present, and Future

(don't own anything)

Tsunade sat Sakura down in a chair. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THE PAST DAYS? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE! YOU RAN OUT THE FIRST DAY AND DIDN'T COME BACK! KAKASHI TRUSTED ME TO TEACH YOU THINGS HE COULDN'T! DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING?"

Sakura sat there. After a bit, she just got bored and zoned out. She started thinking about what she should do later. About ten minutes later Tsunade was still yelling (she calmed down some).

"I know you have been upset since Sasuke left, but that is NO reason to act ou-" Sakura cut Tsunade off.

"What? I am fine!! I NOT upset! I'm fine!" Sakura stood up, in the process knocking the chair over, and stormed out.

"Hey Granny Tsuna-" Naruto was walking in to say hi to everyone and tripped over Tonton.

Tsunade sighed, "Hi, Naruto."

Shizune walked over to Tsunade. "I'm guessing it didn't go well with Sakura."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, it always seems to set her off when Sasuke is mentioned. She claims to be fine, but she's not."

"Lady Tsunade, may I ask why Naruto's face is down on the ground with Tonton sniffing his head?"

"Oh, that. Naruto tripped over Tonton and fell."

"O...kay."

"Shizune, I am worried about Sakura. If she doesn't talk to someone- anyone- it could mean BIG trouble."

"I know; would you like me to go look for her?" Shizune helped Naruto up, "What I mean is, every time you look for her, 

that seems to make things worse. Maybe if I try she won't get quite as upset." She picked up Tonton.

"Go, maybe you are right. I just hope you are."

"Granny Tsunade!!"

"What Naruto?"

"Do you have any money so I can get some ramen?"

"You got to be kidding me! That's why you came?"

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed and gave Naruto some money.

"Thank you Granny Tsunade!!"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto ran out the door as she threw a book at his head. Unfortunately, it missed.

"I will leave now." Shizune handed Tonton to Tsunade.

"Best of luck."

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Sakura ran straight home, along her way she passed Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Is Sakura running so Tsunade doesn't kill her?"

"Do you really think I know?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know."

(Back to running Sakura)

Sakura finally arrived at her house. She burst through the door. She wasn't sure if she was mad at Tsunade, Sasuke, or even...herself. Sakura decided to relax with a book. She picked up the one on top of her book pile. She opened the cover and read what was written on the inside cover.

"To Sakura- Merry Christmas from Team 7 Kakashi (in his own handwriting), Naruto (in his own hand writing), and Sasuke (it looked like someone forced him to or someone forged it)." Sakura closed the book and looked up. She saw her reflection in the mirror across from her.

"I am useless. He never cared for me. He wouldn't even willingly sign a stupid book for ME!!" In anger, she threw the book across the room and shattered the mirror.

Sakura looked at herself in the pieces that still hung to the framing of it. She saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She fell to her knees crying. "M-m-maybe I'm not alright."

She laid there for an hour. She found the strength within her (maybe from inner Sakura) to stand. She steadied herself with the couch. Anger flooded through her, anger at Sasuke...and herself. She started to throw everything from anyone in Team 7 around.

As midnight grew close Shizune heard the noise from Sakura's house, as did Gaara. Gaara stopped Shizune from coming too close to the house.

"Stop. She won't talk to you."

"You know that I want to talk to her?"Shizune questioned.

"I know you are all worried about her."

"Please allow me to help her!"

"I will talk to her."

"You're worried too?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Fine, I trust you to help her, not hurt her." Shizune walked away.

Gaara jumped to the roof, and waited for Sakura.

Sakura was in her room. The last thing of Team 7, the group photo. She picked it up and stood holding it in the middle of her trashed room. She took a deep breath, waited for a moment still holding the photo. (Inner Sakura: Throw it! Smash it! Destroy it!) Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and she thought of the days when they were younger. She dropped/threw it to the ground by her feet. She turned and headed towards the roof.

As so as Sakura opened the door and stepped her foot on her roof Gaara spoke, "Good, you came out tonight."

"Why do you care?"

"Why did you trash your house?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"If you answer mine, I will answer yours."

"Because," she paused, "it was filled with things from Team 7, as a whole or as individuals." She sat next to Gaara. "And the ones from the whole group Sasuke didn't sign willingly." She looked up towards the sky. The stars twinkled in her eyes. "Now, why do you care?"

Gaara looked at Sakura and then towards the sky. He sighed deeply. "Because," he looked back at her and she looked at him. "Because I am worried about you." His eyes were soft, and caring. These did not look like Gaara's eyes, but Sakura liked them.

"G-g-gaara..." Sakura's voice was not much more than a whisper. "I thought you cared only for yourself..."

"I did," Gaara placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "That is, until Sasuke left you in pieces. You need someone, but everyone pawns you off onto another person." Sakura buried her face into Gaara's shoulder, and tears began to fall again. "Kakashi handed you off to Tsunade. Tsunade told Kiba and Shino to find you, and today she told Shizune to help you. I promise I will always be here for you Sakura."

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura backed off and looked at him. She smiled at him. And she thought she saw a slight grin spread across his face. She couldn't have been sure because her eyes started to droop closed.

Gaara laid down on the roof to look at the sky without straining his neck. Not long after he did that did Sakura place her head on his chest. She yawned. "Gaara,"

"Yes?"

"I am so dreadfully tired."

"I would believe so; you haven't slept well the past few nights." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you are tired go to sleep, you can."

Sakura placed an arm over Gaara's stomach as she fell into a peaceful sleep, something she has not had in a long time. As she drifted off, Gaara could hear her mumble, "Thank you Gaara, for everything."

**MORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNINGMORNING**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon. The heat emitted from it warmed Sakura's face through her window. She stirred. She sat up, smiling, and stretched. She looked around, Gaara had left...and she was in her bed. The smile melted off her face. Gaara must have picked her up and put her in her room, and then left her. She sat there for a moment, unmoving. Then her smile returned. She will just see him tonight!

She got out of bed and got dressed. She began to clean the disaster area that was her house. She stopped in the middle of cleaning up the broken pieces of her mirror. "I think I love Gaara!" Sakura shouted to the emptiness of her house. "No, wait... I DO love Gaara! I know I do! More than I could ever love Sasuke!" She continued to clean the mess. Thoughts rushed through her brain as she did. (Inner Sakura (a/n: for this part I am just typing IS) gave her two cents about each of them) 'Gaara needs someone to love him; maybe I could. (IS: He is a killer! But, he probably is more faithful than that BAKA Sasugay would ever be.) But does he love me? (IS: he probably will if you love him first! Hello! You need to teach him how to love!!) I will tell him to night! (IS: You go girl!! But...you still need to clean this mess.) But how do I phrase it? (IS: How about this: "Gaara, I love you!") Oh well, I will figure that out later, I need to put my mind to this mess. Oh boy, I can sure do some damage! (IS: CHAA!! That's cause we rock!)'

Just then her doorbell rang. She stood up, "Coming!" She opened the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto jumped onto Sakura and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oi! Naruto! I can barely breathe!!"

"Sorry, it's just I heard a lot of noise coming from your house last night. Shizune told me not to go see what was going on. So I want to make sure you are all right! What happened last night anyway?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just got a little mad and threw a few things around. Not that big of a deal."

Naruto looked past Sakura into her house. "Wow, that's just a few things? I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go get some ramen, but it looks like you have a lot of work to do!"

"Okay, maybe I threw a little more than a few. How can I go for ramen? Doesn't Tsunade need me at the hospital? I can clean my house anytime!"

"Tsunade isn't excepting you to come... ever again! She is planning to tell Kakashi that she can't teach you today around noon."

"No! I am ready! I will listen. I've got to stop her--what time is it?"

Naruto looked at his watch, "Um, 9:59."

"Good, I have time." Sakura walked outside next to Naruto and closed her door. "I am gonna go talk to her now, I am not wasting any time! See ya later Naruto! And I will take a rain check on the ramen offer!" Sakura walked off towards the hospital.

Along the way she met up with Kiba and Shino. "Hey guys!"

"I thought you were mad at me," Kiba looked at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?"

"I am the real Sakura." She sighed. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Kiba cocked his head like a confused dog.

"For what?" (A/n: Le gasp! Shino is confused!!)

"Shino, I thank you for telling Kiba to push me through the doors. And Kiba, I thank you for actually doing it, so considered all revenge called off."

"Yes!!"

"What? Were you scared of what I would do?"

"No..."Kiba's eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes, he was." Shino said, probably smirking under his jacket.

"Shino!!" Kiba yelled.

"I will leave you two to work that out. I got to get to the hospital. Bye!"Sakura headed off, and Shino walked off in the other direction. (Kiba didn't notice)

"Bye Sakura!" Kiba waved at her as she waved back. When she was out of sight Kiba put his hands in his pockets. "Wow, she sure is a good mood isn't she?" he waited for Shino to answer. "Shino, are you there?" Kiba looked around for him. "Come on! Not again! I am getting sick of him always leaving us behind." Kiba looked at Akamaru and pulled out a piece of folded paper. "Come on buddy; let's continue planning out the prank for him."

"Arf!!" Akamaru barked in agreement and pulled out a pencil (a/n: don't ask me how he got it or where he got it from cause I really don't know.)

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Yay!! It's done! Sooooooooooo sorry for making you wait so long. Writers block got a hold of me. But it is dead now! Yippee!

Well, I hope you like this chapter, and it was worth the wait. And I apologize for the drama that didn't die right away. Normally I would kill it. But this time I couldn't. OTL

Um, not much too really say. But with the death of my writer's block I got more ideas for other fanfics. So I will have one called "Sleepover Couples". This one is about Ino having a sleepover at Tenten's house, and she invites the boys.

Another one is "Naruto Goes to the Prom". This one is the naruto characters getting ready for the prom and them at the prom.

And for the NejiTen fans out there that haven't read it yet, I made a NejiTen one-shot. It is called "Neji Hyuuga, Don't be a Hero!!" It is good, if you want to read it.

Anyway, with this story: I hoped you liked it! I hope the length makes up for the wait! Please review!! I would love some feedback! And I will try to get the net chapter up sooner than I got this one up.

Bye till the next one!

Peace Out!!

Rock 'N' Roll!!


End file.
